MA Meets WITCH
by Cezille07
Summary: The WITCH girls stumble upon Old Mill under the direction of the Oracle because of "strange activity"! Of course it's only Zick and Elena on their monstrous adventures, but they don't know that...YET.
1. Chapter 1

**M.A. Meets W.I.T.C.H.**

_Cezille07_

When two different realms cross: Two kinds of magic, two kinds of adventure, and two kinds of friendship from the two greatest comic magazines ever! Will and the gang pop in from Kandrakar to stop and contain all the monsters in Big Burg. What are Zick and Elena going to do to save the day this time?

NOTE: I had to edit this for a while but here it is, again.

Disclaimer: Both MA and WITCH don't belong to me. I just did this for fun, and because I miss them terribly, now that both of them are gone.... But I know they'll live forever in the hearts of the many who remember them—that's us!

* * *

CHAPTER 1.

The sun was rising in a small village, and five young women had just stumbled into it....

"It's this way," said one of them, to the others who followed closely behind her.

The blonde one had obvious difficulty in traversing the forest. "Coming, yes."

"Of course, all this is courtesy of the Oracle," Irma was telling Hay Lin. "He's going out of his bald, shiny head again. Why here? What's in this old village for us, the great Guardians of Kandrakar to handle?"

"Be reasonable, Irma! We're here already, just do it. And stop talking nonsense before the Oracle hears anything you're saying."

Taranee was the last to speak. "We're nearly there. I can sense strange activity around those houses in the distance. See that?" She pointed to a familiar place to us, to a quiet line of homes down a little street. "I'll keep you all in Telepathic contact, but we better keep an eye out for any creature."

Their voices echoed around them in the trees, in the flowing river, in the air, the valley—all of which gave them an eerie sense that someone was watching.

But leave them there. The sun has risen midway on those houses, and there, where the air runs free and light seeps into even the darkest places, life has just begun.

* * *

RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!

Greta's head appeared in Zick's bedroom door. "Get up and turn that alarm clock off, Zick! It's eight in the morning! Why are you still in bed?!"

"What? WHAT?" Zick mumbled, barely opening his eyes. "Eight o'clock? No way, I've been asleep for only ten minutes."

"Make that ten hours, now, hurry up! Elena's downstairs, waiting for you."

"She's here already?!" Zick got up and made for the bathroom.

"I just told you. Didn't you two have some project to do for tomorrow?" said Greta, going downstairs again.

"ZICK!"

She really was here, downstairs!

"Where on earth are you?" Elena called, "I've been waiting here all morning! Our report's not getting anywhere if you lie around all day! If you're not down here in ten minutes I'm going by myself!"

"WAIT!"

His body was resisting every form of motion. But she was right, they had to go. It was another of those days you feel like sleeping all day, and it happens just when something important was up. Perfect timing for a report on the beginnings of Old Mill village. And with Elena nagging him like this, it looks like it's going to be a hell of a boring day. That is, unless Magnacat miraculously shows up again.

* * *

"Finally! I thought I was rotting back there," Elena exclaimed.

"Don't exaggerate that much," said Zick, avoiding her glare. "I made it in ten minutes like you asked."

"That was more like ten times ten minutes! What on earth did you do?"

"What else? I didn't even bathe, I just brushed my teeth. Luckily I got my things ready last night."

"That took you so long?"

They were laughing like nothing in the world was out there waiting for them. But five women were hiding behind the school gates, waiting for the right time to attack their prey.

* * *

At the right moment, Irma sprang out from behind her bush and grabbed Elena's arm.

"I have you now, evil creature!" Irma yelled triumphantly.

"What? Let me go!" cried Elena, struggling to free herself. "Zick, what's happening? I can see her!"

Zick examined the five women who appeared from behind the bushes. "Who are you?"

"This feels really humiliating," said Cornelia. "Sorry, looks like we had the wrong suspicions."

Taranee came forward. "They're just kids, why'd I pick them up?" she addressed the others.

"You know what I think? I think that bigwig's really out of it. We've made a total fool out of ourselves, in front of tiny fourth graders," Irma complained.

Elena crossed her arms. "Excuse me, we're in fifth grade. We're not that small are we? And why the hell did you think we were your evil creatures? There are tons out somewhere out there, and they're hunting us down! That oughta be enough for one Tamer and his assistant!"

Will was the only one who seemed interested. "Tamers? Other evil creatures?"

"This place must be infested. Look how old it is. It's falling apart," remarked Irma.

"It's not!" snapped Elena, "And by the way, _you_ owe us an explanation: WHO ARE YOU?"

The girls looked at each other, certain of their answer.

"We are WITCH. I'm Will, and these are my friends, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin. We're the Guardians of Kandrakar, the Center of Infinity. We were sent on a mission to examine this place because of 'strange activities', our Oracle told us. And we're horribly sorry you guys got into this."

"A memory charm will do for them," suggested Taranee.

"No, wait! You don't get it. This place...it's really filled with monsters! But you have to have the gift of Sight Dom to see them, and only Keepers and Tamers have it." Zick looked at Elena—they were thinking the same thing, _These girls might probably not believe us._

Irma made an impatient sigh. "Ugh, I don't get you. I don't know about you Will, but I'm outta here. Kids these days!"

Elena raised a fight-ready fist. "Good idea! Stay out of our zone! We're the good guys here."

"We're sorry for the trouble," said Hay Lin, before catching up with the others who followed Irma.

Shrugging, both parties left in their separate ways. But their destinies had only become more intertwined....

* * *

They walked around for the rest of the morning, and under the guise of tourists who had never been to Big Burg. It proved an excellent breeding ground for unlikely monsters.

"Monsters! Get a load of that!" Irma downed her whole glass of tropical juice. "I mean, we face them all the time. They looked so funny the way they said it, especially that crazy little boy."

They were huddled in the table farthest from the door, and nearest the corner inside Old Mill Restaurant.

Taranee passed her glass to Irma without taking a sip. "Don't talk like that. Didn't you see how serious they were? Maybe they're right. Maybe the ones we're looking for are creatures WE can't see. They can help us."

"I'll let that happen in the next century. Meanwhile I'd like the idea that the world is circular and that kids make everything up."

"What's gotten into you, Irma?" Will asked, standing up. "You've been like this all morning. Picking fights even with those kids."

Irma sighed. "Well I'm sorry I can't control myself, but today's been freakishly weird. Don't you know what today is? It's the anniversary of our Astral Drops' freedom. Remember all the trouble they caused us? Now we don't have doubles anymore, and things are getting too freakishly out of hand! That Oracle's—"

"Well that's our problem," interrupted Hay Lin. "We've learned to let it go and adjust to a life without a cover. And will you stop talking about the Oracle like that? If he hears about this he'll fire you."

"Fire me? That's crazy. We're Guradians!"

Even Cornelia was annoyed by now. "Exactly why you can't behave like this."

"Great. Miss Perfect's at it again."

Will, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin exchanged confused glances—like, "What the hell is wrong with her?"

Well, they were right that Zick and Elena could help them. This happened almost exactly the same way with everyone else...when Mask of Fire began his reign of terror.

* * *

"So we're here, but I have no idea what your idea is."

Zick slowed down his walking, but his companion kept a steady pace.

"When will you ever trust me?" smiled Elena.

"I still don't know what we could find in these warehouses. I don't even know what you intend to do with our report."

"Simple! Trust me on this. This is gonna be real great. Remember? The river...my were-rabbit Puffy? And from you, _The greatest moment, ruined by my bad aim! _Funny, actually_. _That moment was so memorable it found its way into my diary."

"You have a diary? Never knew."

"You know almost nothing about me, Mr. Zick." Elena replied with a hint of pride. "For example, did you know what my favorite color is?"

And Zick answered with a hint of guilt, "No."

"See? Well, I'm not telling you." She bowed victoriously. "On second thought, if you don't find out, I'm doing this report on my own. I'll get all the credit—"

"You can't do that!"

"Oh yes I most certainly can. It's easy. I can't almost believe you don't know. Now give it a guess, or give it a rest."

They walked around for half an hour, and found the spot where they first saw Puffy the were-rabbit. The place had no evidence of human intervention: the scratches on the wall, the dirt and mud on the floor—nothing changed.

Elena looked proudly at the outcome she can already precisely imagine. "So what do you think?"

Zick scratched his head. "I still don't know what you're up to."

She blushed and shuffled her feet. "'Old Mill and a Tribute to Friendship'. I've done some research on how Old Mill started out, and you know what...it's like our story."

"O-our story?" gulped Zick.

"What? It'll be informational, and at the same time it'll be personal! Ms. Swift's gonna be proud...that we don't think of history as boring but even...interesting."

"Interesting?" Zick released an anxious breath.

"If you have any better ideas then speak up. And my color!"

"Oh fine let's do your crazy idea!"

Elena walked toward the wall, talking to herself more than to Zick, "And eventually all people will agree with me 'coz my idea's the greatest! First the class play and now you. None of you trust me—"

"I trust you!" called Zick, but immediately covers his mouth.

Elena looked behind her and grinned victoriously. "Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**M.A. Meets W.I.T.C.H.**

_Cezille07_

* * *

CHAPTER 2.

"There they are."

"What're are those kids doing in a horrible place like this?"

Now, WITCH had a clear view of their targets. They were huddled behind a small bramble bush downstream of the river. Ahead, Zick and Elena were still walking, talking about their report, headed for the underground tunnels.

"Whatever they're doing, they know it well. They don't seem to be protecting themselves from my telepathy. No shields. It's just them. They know what they're doing," observed Taranee.

"Hmm, we can't cross out the possibility that they're just _human_ kids. But there's something supernatural about them, if it's not magical, don't you think?" Will thought aloud.

They agreed—

All except for Irma. "Or they could be just plain crazy. Look, guys, we still have no clue as to why baldy led us to this place. It's almost completely normal, except for those two. We can look around elsewhere."

"They know about the 'elsewhere' we need to look for," said Hay Lin. "We need to negotiate with them."

Irma didn't listen. "Then they can be saving the world in our place and we can relax like hell."

Aside from rolling her eyes, Taranee responded, "They're going into the one of the entrances."

They skirted down the edge of the river, silently following their subjects.

"I feel something," Irma told them a little later.

"I bet it's your stomach and you want to go home. Or something else too complicated for your brain to process!" Cornelia joked.

"No, it's like you're getting hypnotized into doing things you're told."

"Girls, enough!" Will instructed.

"**Actually, **_**that**_** is enough. Why are you following us?**"

The voice they suddenly heard froze them.

They could only gulp. Zick was using the Tone on them and they didn't know it. And though they didn't know it, because they were magical beings, they were subject to his power.

* * *

Zick finally came out in front of them, his hand outstretched. "I don't want to have to say it again."

"Yeah, fear the great Tamer! Hahaha!" Elena laughed evilly from behind Zick.

"Will, I can't move!" Cornelia said with difficulty.

"Neither can I." Will turned her look to the pair. "Zick and Elena—those are your names, right?"

Elena grinned. "Thanks for remembering, but you anguanas—"

"Anguanas?" interrupted Hay Lin.

"Well, those are what old, ugly witches are called."

Cornelia moved an inch in disgust. "I may be a guardian but I certainly make sure my hair doesn't fall out of place!"

"Hmm, and your wrinkles are well-hidden too," Elena remarked, inspecting the Guardians.

"Wrinkles?! Absurd! I, the Guardian of Earth, have no wrinkles! I'll have none of it!"

Will had become exasperated with her friends at this point. "Okay, okay. We're sorry we had to resort to this. Our friend Irma here had some doubts about you guys. But we need your help."

"Sure, after spying on us. That's really great," Zick replied with sarcasm.

"We were sent here by the Oracle," explained Will. "We belong to a planet called Earth in the Solar System, in one of the universes nearby—"

"Um, we're from Earth too. Where do you think you guys were? Outer space?" quipped Elena.

The girls looked at each other in confusion.

"We've done that. In Kandrakar, the Center of Infinity, that's where we received instructions to come to this place to suppress evil forces," Will continued.

Zick and Elena reflected looks.

"Well, we have a lot of that, but I hope you've heard that there is a good and a bad side even to monsters," Zick told will. He allowed them movement but remained watching them carefully. "Some of them are under our family's care, and the ones we're looking for right now might be what you came here to fight. And lucky for us, or maybe lucky for you, we're fighting on the same side against this new, dark force that's been causing some strange phenomena, the most obvious being humans' anger flaring."

They all looked at Irma.

"What?" she asked.

Taranee understood. "Okay, I get it. So in your part here, there are monsters we can't see. You have some ability to see and control them. We've encountered stranger versions of that same storyline."

"But you'll never see anything like Zick's Taming powers!" Elena said proudly. "My best friend here can do anything with those things. Only, I wish I could see them too, you know."

"Great!" exclaimed Will. "I'm glad we've got this sorted out. Now let's go look for that creature."

"Get used to the term 'monster'," Elena added. "That's what we've got a lot of."

"Alright," Will smiled. "Monster hunters, let's go."

Irma grimaced.

"Whatever," Zick said nearly inaudibly, "Just don't start calling me Superhero or I'm going back home."

* * *

They entered the tunnels.

"There's a concentration of that negativity in this area. You feel that?" Zick asked.

The WITCH girls nodded.

"All I know is I wish I know what you guys know. And see," Elena whined.

Irma gave her a light pat on the back. "For once I agree with you, midget."

"Midget, huh? When we're done, we'll see who's smaller under my fist!"

Hay Lin smiled. "Well, if you're saying he affects people by inflicting a lot of negativity, then it's for sure: He's here."

"Like I said," Zick said, shaking his head. "Let's move around over there. Something's giving an awful stench—" He sneezed, "—which means what we're looking for is close."

"Yeah!" Elena added, excitement written all over her face. "Hear that? That's an authoritative observation from an expert Tamer!"

Zick smiled modestly. "Thank you, that's enough Elena."

Cornelia looked concerned. "I heard it. What was that? You got a cold?"

"It's my allergy," Zick answered.

"To monsters!" added an enthusiastic Elena.

"But how are we going to get this guy if you're sneezing all the time, then?"

Elena ignored the statement. "Just trust him! He's the greatest! It helps us find them easily."

They went on a few meters. Something small brushed against their feet.

"I think that was a rat," Hay Lin sighed thankfully. "Good I didn't see it, or else I'm out of here."

"Don't you know they use rats for burgers?" Irma teased.

Elena reacted, "Hey that's enough! I love burgers!"

Zick raised his hand again. "**Quiet,**" and they all fell silent.

Motioning to the wall, he told them, "There's a presence behind this wall. You feel it?"

They all looked at the wall and nodded, except for Irma. "For once I know what it's like to be a normal person. You're getting all the fun."

"**Quiet!**" he repeated. "He can hear us. For all we know he's watching us right now."

"Zick. Listen, are you getting the feeling this has happened before?" Elena's eyes were fixed on the evil-looking wall.

"Shh! Let me try something...."

He held out an arm to touch the wall. Instantly he was thrown back a couple of meters.

"Are you okay?!" cried Elena.

He got up and addressed the wall, "Yeah. Be careful around there, he's here alright."

"Let us try something of our own," Will suggested.

The WITCH girls formed a semi-circle in front of it. In a blinding flash of light, a small sphere materialized in Will's palm.

She raised it in front of the wall. "Heart of Kandrakar, show us this creature!"

Another bright flash of light, then suddenly the wall was translucent, dark but see-through. There was a dark shadow hiding and indeed watching them.

"I've never seen anything like it," remarked Cornelia.

Elena wasn't delighted. "You can see it?! Why can't I see anything! I can't—"

"**Stop talking.**"

"Fine, fine, but the Tone doesn't work on humans! Sheesh! I'm just exclaiming how lucky you people are," Elena justified.

Hay Lin broke from the circle and came closer to examine it. "Look at it. It looks like a huge cucumber!"

"You're looking face to face at one of the most dangerous Gorkas there are," Zick explained. "Their powers of persuasion are amazing; believe me I've experienced it."

"Yeah yeah, but it's not really that great, huh, to live after being in the clutches of Magnacat. Whatever," Elena muttered. "So now what do we do? We still have our project if you still recall."

"Don't be so annoyed. Let's just get out of here now and tell Timothy," he answered.

"Look, it's moving!" Taranee pointed to it.

Abruptly, the Heart 'short-circuited'; its light died out, and with it, Magnacat's image.

"He's controlling your pendant," declared Zick.

Will broke from the circle as well. "Let's break the wall," she said.

"And what, risk that thing getting inside our heads and controlling us? Think about it. It looks to me he's absorbing all the positive energy in this area to make him stronger," Cornelia stated.

"Cool." Elena beamed. "Never thought of it that way."

"Of course, midget, your brain must be smaller than a berry," remarked Irma.

Elena frowned. "Which is, of course, bigger than your brain." Then she noticed Zick. "You look disappointed."

"I'm not cool?"

"This isn't the time for your drama. And you? Cool? Polar opposites." She lit up. "Oh so you like it? You like me adoring you?"

"No. Get over it. My liking that? Impossible. Like a floating iceberg escaping the Circumpolar Current."

Elena was the one who looked disappointed now. Then she asked, "What is a Circumpolar Current anyway?"

Zick sighed. "You don't listen well enough in class. Miss Swift just mentioned that last week. Some ocean current around the Antarctic that goes all around the world in an endless circle because there's no land formation to alter its course."

"Oh." Elena smiled. "Cool."

* * *

Then there was a low, loud rumble.

And the walls burst in a magnificent light!

Mask of Fire was standing in front of them.

"**Get down!**" yelled Zick.

The ceilings collapsed.

Taranee looked at the now destroyed wall. "He's still there, I feel it."

"I see him," Zick said, "**Don't move.**"

"What does it look like?!" Elena asked eagerly.

Hay Lin was thankful, "Lucky us we have your eyes."

"Shhhh! It's penetrating our minds!" Taranee panicked.

"It's his natural powers, he can easily control others. Don't think too loudly...." Zick instructed in a hushed voice, focused on the enemy.

Mask of Fire appeared gloriously in front of them, and said with disdain, "They can't see me, Tamer? Without that silly pendant? They're trying hard, but of course you know already it won't do any good. Why are you still fighting?"

"How about you tell us why you're back first?" answered Zick.

"The same reasons. Gather an army, attack my home city, claim the Tutors' heads and have them displayed on my pod." He smiled down on them in a superior manner. "Water Bearer, come with me."

Irma rose to her feet, her eyes blank, and walked straight into the Mask of Fire's body.

"Irma!" cried Will.

"Potato girl," Mask of Fire went on.

"You could have given me a better nickname! I'm not listening to you!" And she found her hand being grasped by Zick.

Mask of Fire leered at her. "You have nothing to fight me with."

"Nothing but this!" She rummaged in her bag for something and throws Zick a jar.

"Cool! You have one."

"Always in case you needed it. Go on and get him!"

* * *

Zick canned Mask of Fire in three seconds.

"That was too easy," he said, though partly exhausted.

"What about Irma?" Hay Lin pleaded with teary eyes. "What's going to happen to her? Is she alive? Did that monster eat her, or is he using her powers for something?"

"If and when she gets out, her head might be cooler," Elena taunted.

"Kids! Your monster isn't gone! I still feel him!" Taranee yelled in utter urgency.

"What's he thinking, Tara?" Will inquired.

"I don't really understand. It just sounds bad to me."

"Relax, he's trapped in this jar temporarily," Zick told them.

"But that's a tiny little thing to be trapped in," remarked Cornelia.

"The word is 'Canned', ladies," Elena cut in, "and you've just witnessed a performance by an excellent Tamer!"

"Um, thank you, but we have to get this to the Tutors. They might be able to get your friend out and have Mask of Fire transferred to a more permanent place," Zick said as he hid the Dombox in his bag.

"I thought you finished him then," Elena asked him. "I wonder how he got out...and went back here to this very place?"

"Wait, you mean this guy's been 'canned' before?" Will thought for a moment. "This time, it might be our turn to help you. It's time we see the Oracle for help."


	3. Chapter 3

**fM.A. Meets W.I.T.C.H.**

_Cezille07_

* * *

CHAPTER 4.

"I see it! I see it!" Elena yelled. "Zick, this is what you see all the time? This is fantastic! It's amazing! I can't believe my eyes! I can finally see it!"

He smiled.

"Wow, all you had to do is be nice," Cornelia reflected, half in disbelief.

"I guess so," Will said. "They come in a different shape but we're all civilized."

Hay Lin lit up. "I'm talking to our shrimps now before we cook them so they'll be tasty."

Taranee also had an idea. "And I'm having a word with my dance classmates. If it works with Tutors it must work with humans. I want to go with them on the next event Jensen Academy is hosting, before Thanksgiving."

The Most High Tutors emerged.

"Welcome, guests," Deputy Deth greeted formally. "Our old friend here tells me you courteous youths have passed his standard; thus we invite you inside our pod, and let us discuss your matter." He showed them into the pod, to one of the sitting rooms.

Cranaby Croth was sipping tea. "So, Zick, Elena, and four young ladies. Please have a seat. What is it you wanted to speak with us about?"

"There was this monster," Will began.

"Mask of Fire," Elena added. "He was in the underground tunnels near the river, where he first victimized the city with an uncontrollable rage."

Taranee resumed, "They say he was 'Canned' before, so we brought him to the Oracle, who watches over all the universes."

"He didn't help us, except for saying we should come to you," said Cornelia.

The Tutors looked at one another. Zick was holding the jar with Mask of Fire squeezed inside.

Bartleby Bath set down his cup of tea on the center table, his face ominous. "Then this is grave. The efforts you have expended for the previous attempt to can him have been thrown to waste. We shall study this case very well, I assure you. This has never happened before."

"Of course," Zick responded. "There has been no other like Mask of Fire."

"Have you spoken to Stellar Tutor Timothy Moth about this excursion of yours, by the way?" asked Deputy Deth slyly.

Zick looked nervously at Elena. "Erm, no, I mean, not yet. I will when we get back—"

Cranaby Croth was delighted. "Ah, we have another escapade from our favourite delinquent half-Tamer," he sneered.

"You can't speak like that to Zick!" said Elena.

"You can't speak like that to us, human!" Bartleby warned sternly.

Zick nudged Elena. "That's enough, we better go. The courteous thing she's done won't cover for this—"

"What about Irma?" Will cried.

Cornelia crossed her arms and spoke to the Tutors. "Your authorities aren't as well established as Kandrakar is."

The Tutors looked at her.

Deputy replied silently, with seething eyes. "You dare compare us with another government?"

"They look better too," she added stubbornly.

Taranee tugged at her sleeve. "You can quit the nonsense now, Corny."

"What nonsense? Don't you see _this_ is the nonsense? All this monster business! It's insane! I'm out of here. Let Irma find her way back," she exploded, and walked off.

"You're letting us down! Please don't do this!" Hay Lin called.

"Fine, believe what these children say, but as for me, I have my feet firm on the ground and I know what's real and what's not," the Earth Guardian stated.

Cranaby stood up. "Halt! Guardian," he called after her, "if you were so skeptical why did you agree to come here?"

"It was the only way! I've been a Guardian for very long, and I know this is the last resort, but _this_...is ridiculous!"

"WAIT! We can get your friend back!"

They all looked at Elena.

"And do our project before the day ends? You think so?" Zick sighed. "If they don't believe us, what can we do? Let them go!"

"Don't you lose hope because it looks hopeless!" Elena said defiantly. "We've done worse before!" she told him, and to WITCH, "I'm sure you have too!"

The entire pod loudened the silence to listen to her.

"Let's have a little faith in the Tutors, and in each other. Why did we meet? It's for a reason! Remember the history of Old Mill, Zick? The founder saw the undeveloped land, the small community already present, but he did every possible means to make it flourish into something better, into the Old Mill we know today. The small efforts of one man made _this_, everything here now, a reality."

They would have applauded if it weren't for the Tutors still eyeing them suspiciously.

Will looked, nearly hopelessly, at Cornelia. "So, what do you say?"

The Earth Guardian shook her head. "Do you know...that love is stronger than magic?"

She remembered Nerissa—the former Keeper of the Heart. And in their final battle, encased in an Ethereal Shield generated by the Star of Cassidy, much like the Heart, they lived, or rather, _dreamed_, a 'normal' life, without powers, without worries. Even Kadma was convinced that Kandrakar had disappeared. While the Fortress was covered in black ooze, they were being made to forget their powers, their mission! Cornelia, labelled "the skeptic one", had to trust her life and everything dear to her, to faith, and love.

"This is really the last time I'm doing something like this..." she said quietly.

Elena approached her. "Don't you say that. You don't know how many times _I_ already said it."

* * *

"What about the Tutors?" Zick asked.

Taranee volunteered. "I can modify their memories."

She went back to perform a charm. Meanwhile, Elena asked them, "Don't you have some law that powers are only to be used for emergencies and for missions?"

"This is a mission, and this is a dire emergency! Now we need a plan to destroy Mask of Fire once and for all!" Cornelia said. She glanced at her friends, thankful for their support.

"And we need to free Irma! Who knows if she's still alive until now," Hay Lin said.

They were engulfed by a heavy silence.

Suddenly, there was a tiny clinking sound.

"W-what was that?" Will asked, and scanned the vicinity.

"Dunno!" said Elena, shrugging, also looking around.

The clinking sound persisted, becoming more frequent with time.

"Oh no..."

"What is it, Zick?" Elena asked apprehensively.

Zick put down the jar and yelled, "Two hours is up! The emergency Dombox won't hold anymore! **Everyone prepare yourselves**!"

* * *

Mask of Fire rose out and broke the jar easily. "Fools! If the effort of four Tamers weren't enough to keep me, what was that measly jar you put me in?"

"Worth a try! Give us back Irma!" Will demanded.

"Mindless, ignorant children!" And he split into two. The broken pieces of glass that held him, on the floor, melted. "Can you handle me? I'm too hot!"

Elena stuck out her tongue. "Eww, gross, think about the next movie star instead."

Again, Mask of Fire split...until they were surrounded by copies of him.

Zick fired a ray of Dom Energy at Mask of Fire. "Hide, Elena!"

"Aww! I'll miss out again—"

"**Just do it! Guardians, use your powers and do something!**"

Taranee came back sulking. "I wish I could help, but I'm Fire."

"I wonder how he'd like Earth!" Cornelia conjured a mass of soil and let it fall on Mask of Fire.

But Mask of Fire was not affected. "Not working, ladies."

"Then taste the power of Air!" Hay Lin enclosed him in a tornado— "No oxygen in the eye of a hurricane, and no fire!"

Mask of Fire weakened a little; the flames nearly died.

"You got him! Will, your pendant!" Zick called as he fired another ray of Energy.

"Now, Heart of Kandrakar!" The pendant flickered into life and releases a blast of energy at Mask of Fire.

"NOOOOO!" Mask of Fire cried. The winds roared fiercely around them. The flames were gone.

And he became Magnacat once more. "Darn you, blasted kids! For the second time you've ended me in this way! But I swear by the entire universe that this is not the last time!"

"Whatever burn-face!" Elena said, and threw another jar at Zick. "Zick, here's another Emergency Dombox!"

"Wow, you have two?"

"Five! Just use it!"

* * *

Zick was about to use the Move but—

"Wait! Irma!" Will reminded them.

They all looked at Magnacat's weakened figure, laid on the ground like a withered cucumber. "Ha...I still win," he said victoriously, albeit weakly.

Cornelia approached him. "No you haven't! Evil never wins! You old, old man. I pity you because you don't have any idea how beautiful this world is without hate."

"That's enough. Hate is the first word in his dictionary," Zick uttered.

Looking at her friends, Cornelia went on, "Even Tecla Ibsen, an enemy of ours, turned to good when she saw she had light inside her too! She's starting a new life now at the Center of Infinity."

"But she's not a Gorka," commented Will.

"And I'm sure her race was never banished from a prestigious city like Poddum-si, as was our fate many, many years ago," Magnacat added.

Zick froze Magnacat; "**Shut up.**"

But the Gorka ignored command. "And for sure she has a nice companion who let her see such a 'light' you claim. What hope is there for any Gorka? As children we were told to get revenge on the cities above. As grown-ups we know nothing but evil to stand mingling with the humans, a lowly feature of an exiled monster. We never give up believing the cities will be ours again."

"You get a Golden Globe award for best Gorka in the series 'The Daily Boring Lives of Zick and Elena'," said Elena with disgust. "If I had my spy camera to surprise you I hope you'll die of shock."

"Ignorant, stupid, fool!" Magnacat coughed. "Alas, but I am not about to let you get her back."

"For your life?" threatened Will.

"For the whole world. No! What have you done for me?"

"Now you're expecting our sympathy?" Zick was showing signs of impatience. "I'm Canning you again, and this time you'll wake up in a far more lowly position than being with humans! **Mask of Fire, get up.**"

"Wait!" Taranee interrupted, but Hay Lin stopped her, "No! You'll bring him back!"

Yet the Fire Guardian persisted, "Birds of the same feather flock together." She came toward Mask of Fire, knelt over him and, telepathically, said, "_You have an undying passion, evil one._"

Maganacat seemed pleased with the idea, and responded in the same manner. "_Ah, Fire Guardian, are you the one to spare me? We are the same._"

"_I say we are the same because of our passions._"

Magnacat grinned. "_And about letting me go?_"

"That's never going to happen!"

They all looked at Taranee for the outburst.

"_This is your last chance,_" Taranee went on, her focus difficult to manage. "_Are you going to change or not?_"

Magnacat was only amused. "You can never ask a Gorka to play the good guy."

They turned their looks to Magnacat.

He spoke again. "Why keep this to ourselves, Guardian? We can show the world...!"

Suddenly, he was bursting in flames. Taranee lost consciousness. The Heart was out again.

* * *

"How naïve and innocent of you to even think I want to be like you!" he bellowed, laughing maniacally.

"He absorbed our energies again!" Will said.

Once more, Zick moved forward. "**Magnacat!**"

Mask of Fire merely grunted. "Oh as if I'll still listen—"

"**Obey me!**"

Mask of Fire stopped moving.

"**Release the Guardian!**"

"No."

"**Obey me!**" Zick yelled louder,"**Release the Guardian! Or. I. Will. Destroy. You.**"

"Death is not my fear nor is it my enemy. Go on, see how you bring her back," taunted Mask of Fire.

"**This is enough! I am stronger than you! You are not the Mask of Fire, you are an evil monster-ska with no name. You will obey me and release the Water Bearer!**"

WITCH and Elena were impressed into silence by the skill and confidence Zick exhibited. Mask of Fire did not move.

"**Release the Water Bearer...**"

Mask of Fire seemed on the verge of screaming in pain, but did not budge.

"Or I will..."

"What, Can me? You're still young and weak, my dear boy, you cannot contain me," Mask of Fire replied confidently.

At that moment, Zick fell to his knees.

Elena knew what was going on— "That's unfair, you're using your powers!"

"Well so was he, right?" Mask of Fire laughed evilly again. "You have one last chance to join me or perish!"

"Never!" Cornelia shouted, posed for another blast of Earth.

Hay Lin was in the same mode. "Do you think anyone wants to be like_ you_?"

"As long as there is faith in the world, like us in each other, the likes of you shall never see victory," Will finished.

"**Now!**"

They each blasted Mask of Fire with their own power (Elena threw her backpack with three jars to his head).

"Nooo!" was the most that the creature could yell.

The flames died. The Gorka faded into the Dombox Zick held. He left behind the unconscious Water Bearer and the rest of the tired party.


	4. Chapter 4

**M.A. Meets W.I.T.C.H.**

_Cezille07_

* * *

CHAPTER 4.

"I see it! I see it!!!" Elena yelled. "Zick, this is what you see all the time?! This is fantastic! It's amazing! I can't believe my eyes! I can finally see it!!!"

He smiled.

"Wow, all you had to do is be nice," Cornelia reflected, half in disbelief.

"I guess so," Will said. "They come in a different shape but we're all civilized."

Hay Lin lit up. "I'm talking to our shrimps now before we cook them so they'll be tasty."

Taranee also had an idea. "And I'm having a word with my dance classmates. If it works with Tutors it must work with humans. I want to go with them on the next event Jensen Academy is hosting, before Thanksgiving."

The Most High Tutors emerged.

"Welcome, guests," Deputy Deth greeted formally. "Our old friend here tells me you courteous youths have passed his standard; thus we invite you inside our pod, and let us discuss your matter." He showed them into the pod, to one of the sitting rooms.

Cranaby Croth was sipping tea. "So, Zick, Elena, and four young ladies. Please have a seat. What is it you wanted to speak with us about?"

"There was this monster," Will began.

"Mask of Fire," Elena added. "He was in the underground tunnels near the river, where he first victimized the city with an uncontrollable rage."

Taranee resumed, "They say he was 'canned' before, so we brought him to the Oracle, who watches over all the universes."

"He didn't help us, except for saying we should come to you," said Cornelia.

The Tutors looked at one another. Zick was holding the jar with Mask of Fire squeezed inside.

Bartleby Bath set down his cup of tea on the center table, his face ominous. "Then this is grave. The efforts you have expended for the previous attempt to can him have been thrown to waste. We shall study this case very well, I assure you. This has never happened before."

"Of course," Zick responded. "There has been no other like Mask of Fire."

"Have you spoken to Stellar Tutor Timothy Moth about this excursion of yours, by the way?" asked Deputy Deth slyly.

Zick looked nervously at Elena. "Erm, no, I mean, not yet. I will when we get back—"

Cranaby Croth was delighted. "Ah, we have another escapade from our favourite delinquent half-Tamer," he sneered.

"You can't speak like that to Zick!" said Elena.

"You can't speak like that to us, human!" Bartleby warned sternly.

Zick nudged Elena. "That's enough, we better go. The courteous thing she's done won't cover for this—"

"What about Irma?!" Will cried.

Cornelia crossed her arms and spoke to the Tutors. "Your authorities aren't as well established as Kandrakar is."

The Tutors looked at her.

Deputy replied silently, with seething eyes. "You dare compare us with another government?!"

"They look better too," she added stubbornly.

Taranee tugged at her sleeve. "You can quit the nonsense now, Corny."

"What nonsense?! Don't you see _this_ is the nonsense? All this monster business! It's insane! I'm out of here. Let Irma found her way back," she exploded, and walked off.

"You're letting us down! Please don't do this!" Hay Lin called.

"Fine, believe what these children say, but as for me, I have my feet firm on the ground and I know what's real and what's not," the Earth Guardian stated.

Cranaby stood up. "Halt! Guardian," he called after her, "if you were so skeptical why did you agree to come here?"

"It was the only way! I've been a Guardian for very long, and I know this is the last resort, but _this_...is ridiculous!"

"WAIT! We can get your friend back!"

They all looked at Elena.

"And do our project before the day ends? You think so?" Zick sighed. "If they don't believe us, what can we do? Let them go!"

"Don't you lose hope because it looks hopeless!" Elena said defiantly. "We've done worse before!" she told him, and to WITCH, "I'm sure you have too!"

The entire pod loudened the silence to listen to her.

"Let's have a little faith in the Tutors, and in each other. Why did we meet? It's for a reason! Remember the history of Old Mill, Zick? The founder saw the undeveloped land, the small community already present, but he did every possible means to make it flourish into something better, into the Old Mill we know today. The small efforts of one man made _this_, everything here now, a reality."

They would have applauded if it weren't for the Tutors still eyeing them suspiciously.

Will looked, nearly hopelessly, at Cornelia. "So, what do you say?"

The Earth Guardian shook her head. "Do you know...that love is stronger than magic?"

She remembered Nerissa—the former Keeper of the Heart. And in their final battle, encased in an Ethereal Shield generated by the Star of Cassidy, much like the Heart, they lived, or rather, _dreamed_, a 'normal' life, without powers, without worries. Even Kadma was convinced that Kandrakar had disappeared. While the Fortress was covered in black ooze, they were being made to forget their powers, their mission! Cornelia, labelled "the skeptic one", had to trust her life and everything dear to her, to faith, and love.

"This is really the last time I'm doing something like this...." she said quietly.

Elena approached her. "Don't you say that. You don't know how many times _I_ already said it."

* * *

"What about the Tutors?" Zick asked.

Taranee volunteered. "I can modify their memories."

She went back to perform a charm. Meanwhile, Elena asked them, "Don't you have some law that powers are only to be used for emergencies and for missions?"

"This is a mission, and this is a dire emergency! Now we need a plan to destroy Mask of Fire once and for all!" Cornelia said. She glanced at her friends, thankful for their support.

"And we need to free Irma! Who knows if she's still alive until now," Hay Lin said.

They were engulfed by a heavy silence.

Suddenly, there was a tiny clinking sound.

"W-what was that?" Will asked, and scanned the vicinity.

"Dunno!" said Elena, shrugging, also looking around.

The clinking sound persisted, becoming more frequent with time.

"Oh no...."

"What is it, Zick?" Elena asked apprehensively.

Zick put down the jar and yelled, "Two hours is up! The emergency Dombox won't hold anymore! **Everyone prepare yourselves**!"

* * *

Mask of Fire rose out and broke the jar easily. "Fools! If the effort of four Tamers weren't enough to keep me, what was that measly jar you put me in?!"

"Worth a try! Give us back Irma!" Will demanded.

"Mindless, ignorant children!" And he split into two. The broken pieces of glass that held him, on the floor, melted. "Can you handle me? I'm too hot!"

Elena stuck out her tongue. "Eww, gross, think about the next movie star instead."

Again, Mask of Fire split...until they were surrounded by copies of him.

Zick fired a ray of Dom Energy at Mask of Fire. "Hide, Elena!"

"Aww! I'll miss out again—"

"**Just do it! Guardians, use your powers and do something!**"

Taranee came back sulking. "I wish I could help, but I'm Fire."

"I wonder how he'd like Earth!" Cornelia conjured a mass of soil and let it fall on Mask of Fire.

But Mask of Fire was not affected. "Not working, ladies."

"Then taste the power of Air!" Hay Lin enclosed him in a tornado— "No oxygen in the eye of a hurricane, and no fire!"

Mask of Fire weakens a little, the flames nearly die.

"You got him! Will, your pendant!" Zick called as he fired another ray of Energy.

"Now, Heart of Kandrakar!" The pendant flickered into life and releases a blast of energy at Mask of Fire.

"NOOOOO!" Mask of Fire cried. The winds roar fiercely around them. The flames were gone.

And he became Magnacat once more. "Darn you, blasted kids! For the second time you've ended me in this way! But I swear by the entire universe that this is not the last time!!!"

"Whatever burn-face!" Elena said, and threw another jar at Zick. "Zick, here's another Emergency Dombox!"

"Wow, you have two?"

"Five! Just use it!"

* * *

Zick was about to use the Move but—

"Wait! Irma!" Will reminded them.

They all looked at Magnacat's weakened figure, laid on the ground like a withered cucumber. "Ha...I still win," he said victoriously, albeit weakly.

Cornelia approached him. "No you haven't! Evil never wins! You old, old man. I pity you because you don't have any idea how beautiful this world is without hate."

"That's enough. Hate is the first word in his dictionary," Zick uttered.

Looking at her friends, Cornelia went on, "Even Tecla Ibsen, an enemy of ours, turned to good when she saw she had light inside her too! She's starting a new life now at the Center of Infinity."

"But she's not a Gorka," commented Will.

"And I'm sure her race was never banished from a prestigious city like Poddum-si, as was our fate many, many years ago," Magnacat added.

Zick froze Magnacat; "**Shut up.**"

But the Gorka ignored command. "And for sure she has a nice companion who let her see such a 'light' you claim. What hope is there for any Gorka? As children we were told to get revenge on the cities above. As grown-ups we know nothing but evil to stand mingling with the humans, a lowly feature of an exiled monster. We never give up believing the cities will be ours again."

"You get a Golden Globe award for best Gorka in the series 'The Daily Boring Lives of Zick and Elena'," said Elena with disgust. "If I had my spy camera to surprise you I hope you'll die of shock."

"Ignorant, stupid, fool!" Magnacat coughed. "Alas, but I am not about to let you get her back."

"For your life?!" threatened Will.

"For the whole world. No! What have you done for me?!"

"Now you're expecting our sympathy?" Zick was showing signs of impatience. "I'm canning you again, and this time you'll wake up in a far more lowly position than being with humans! **Mask of Fire, get up.**"

"Wait!" Taranee interrupted, but Hay Lin stopped her, "No! You'll bring him back!"

Yet the Fire Guardian persisted, "Birds of the same feather flock together." She came toward Mask of Fire, knelt over him and, telepathically, said, "_You have an undying passion, evil one._"

Maganacat seemed pleased with the idea, and responded in the same manner. "_Ah, Fire Guardian, are you the one to spare me? We are the same._"

"_I say we are the same because of our passions._"

Magnacat grinned. "_And about letting me go?_"

"That's never going to happen!"

They all looked at Taranee for the outburst.

"_This is your last chance,_" Taranee went on, her focus difficult to manage. "_Are you going to change or not?!_"

Magnacat was only amused. "You can never ask a Gorka to play the good guy."

They turned their looks to Magnacat.

He spoke again. "Why keep this to ourselves, Guardian? We can show the world...!"

Suddenly, he was bursting in flames. Taranee lost consciousness. The Heart was out again.

* * *

"How naïve and innocent of you to even think I want to be like you!" he bellowed, laughing maniacally.

"He absorbed our energies again!" Will said.

Once more, Zick moved forward. "**Magnacat!**"

Mask of Fire merely grunted. "Oh as if I'll still listen—"

"**Obey me!**"

Mask of Fire stopped moving.

"**Release the Guardian!**"

"No."

"**Obey me!**" Zick yelled louder,"**Release the Guardian! Or. I. Will. Destroy. You.**"

"Death is not my fear nor is it my enemy. Go on, see how you bring her back," taunted Mask of Fire.

"**This is enough! I am stronger than you! You are not the Mask of Fire, you are an evil monster-ska with no name. You will obey me and release the Water Bearer!**"

WITCH and Elena were impressed into silence by the skill and confidence Zick exhibited. Mask of Fire did not move.

"**Release the Water Bearer....**"

Mask of Fire seemed on the verge of screaming in pain, but did not budge.

"Or I will...."

"What, can me? You're still young and weak, my dear boy, you cannot contain me," Mask of Fire replied confidently.

At that moment, Zick fell to his knees.

Elena knew what was going on— "That's unfair, you're using your powers!"

"Well so was he, right?" Mask of Fire laughed evilly again. "You have one last chance to join me or perish!"

"Never!" Cornelia shouted, posed for another blast of Earth.

Hay Lin was in the same mode. "Do you think anyone wants to be like_ you_?!"

"As long as there is faith in the world, like us in each other, the likes of you shall never see victory," Will finished.

"**Now!**"

They each blasted Mask of Fire with their own power (Elena threw her backpack with three jars to his head).

"Nooo!" was the most that the creature could yell.

The flames die. The Gorka fades into the Dombox Zick held. He leaves behind the unconscious Water Bearer and the rest of the tired party.


	5. Chapter 5

**M.A. Meets W.I.T.C.H.**

_Cezille07_

* * *

CHAPTER 5.

Later on.

"Do you think he's really gone now?"

Zick didn't even look at Elena. "Yeah."

"Do you think he'll ever be back, like he said?"

"Yeah."

"And...and...do you think the Tutors are really going to let us go like this?"

"Yeah."

Elena stopped and faced Zick. ""Hey, all you're saying now is 'Yeah'. Anything else?"

Zick sighed. "No."

"We're all tired," said Will.

"We just had the greatest encounter of your young lives and you're tired?"

Taranee answered, "You don't know what it's like to be magical. Or a Tamer."

Irma yawned. "When I get home I'm sleeping and nothing and no one's gonna disturb me. And tomorrow, I'm getting a full body spa. Who's with me?"

"I'm in," the rest of WITCH nodded.

Elena continued walking slowly. "Okay, you Guardians seem to have a lot to do, meanwhile, my partner and I have some schoolwork for tomorrow."

Zick halted. "Oh no, we completely forgot about it! It's tomorrow! Elena we have nothing!"

She thought over the matter, and grinned at her partner. "Whatever. Just go home, get some rest. I'll take care of it."

"But this is a pair work."

"You already had all the fun earlier. It's my turn now."

* * *

Next morning.

"The first presentation was good, so David and Annie each get a perfect score!" Ms. Swift was saying, and the class applauded. "Next, Elena and Zick."

"He might be late today, but I have it ready," Elena said, passing the outline to the teacher.

"But this is a pair work. He should be here or he gets no credit."

"Please give him a bit of grade too! Don't worry, he did much of the work yesterday, so I'll do the reporting now."

Ms. Swift frowned for a split-second. "Alright, what's your topic about?"

The door opened. Zick entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late! Did I miss anything?!"

"Not yet, please have a seat," Ms. Swift said, looking more defeated than irritated.

Elena settled herself in front of the class and began her narrative. "Okay, well, we've done a little research about the beginnings of Old Mill. After some digging around in the library and a lot of surfing around government sites on the web, we arrived at a few details that very few people knew at all about this village. For instance, did you know it was once a place where monsters _freely_ roamed?"

She winked at Zick, who smiled back knowingly. She meant this; they did roam today, but invisibly. Several people gasp.

"Y'know, I think Zick's infected her with the crazy too," Ford whispered behind his hand to Soup.

Soup barely understood. "Shut up and listen. Who knows if _they're_ monsters for real?"

"Anyway, like many old stories, theirs had to end," Elena went on. "Settlers came in and, with a lot of effort, developed the land, made it good for farming, raising cattle—basically good for living. The inhabitants increased from a single family to a whole community. Meanwhile the monsters had to live elsewhere; it was difficult to till the unproductive land and all, and now they had to compete with the humans. A few others refused to leave their homes, it was too much of a 'home' to be deserted, and the effort they put out to make good use of the land was not to be made worthless. They refused to be subject to the laws of invisibility, to the laws that monsters must never mingle with humans—"

"Ahem, and vice versa, don't forget," he corrected.

Elena blushed. "ANYWAY, they began to wreak minor havoc. They destroyed the humans' harvest. They stole part of the crops. But because people didn't see them, they took to the ancient belief that spirits were angry with them for something. They tried to offer food, prayers, but of course none of that worked. It took the wisdom of a great, ancient clan to figure out what was really going on, those with the special gift—or curse—to see the monsters and confront them." And she shot a glance at Zick. "They had the monsters sealed up in a large Armoury. The few who agreed to follow the law were allowed to reside among the humans—or rather, above them, using the space that humans never use. With time, the humans forgot the interactions they had; they forgot that once, a long time ago, monsters were the real inhabitants of Old Mill. But as humans, they never gave up fighting for their rights to land and a good life. It was just a stubborn dream, but now it's our reality. All because of a man and his love for his friends and family."

Ms. Swift cleared her throat. "Er, Elena, does any part of that story transpire in the real world?"

"It sounds perfectly absurd, I know," replied Elena.

"Exactly what government agency did you get this information from?"

She and Zick automatically grinned. "Well, they're not really a well known branch to us."

Petula cleared her throat again. "So, erm, you wrote here on your summary that this report is called 'Old Mill and a Tribute to Friendship'? How does this fit together?"

Elena looked at her classmates seriously. "Every history is recorded in the great Book of Life. It may be a war between Greece and Turkey, or between Japan and the rest of the world; it may be the love story of Romeo and Juliet, or the struggles of Hamlet; it may be the efforts of one man, or the victory of a group of friends; it may be the rise of a small town, or the fall of a great city—but every effort is never forgotten. It goes down in stories, in different versions, maybe, but it will always be told. Just like friendship. Our history was distorted and twisted so much to make it sound 'normal', but the truth lies somewhere in the real books of history, kept by the earliest citizens, by the now-lost—or hidden—monsters."

"So you're convinced that monsters are real?" Pattie intervened.

Elena gave a forced smile, but erased it as Zick mouthed a command not to. "I'm convinced friendship can make anyone achieve anything. Saving the city, for one."

Mattie swooned, "You've been influenced by your _boyfriend_ too much! Now you're acting strange."

Elena smiled. "So what?"

For a final time, Ms. Swift cleared her throat. "That's enough, children. Elena, even if I was quite shocked by your choice of topic, I must admit you presented it well." She paused, as if unwilling to continue her sentence. "Zick, Elena, you both get a perfect grade."

Only Zick applauded her. She smiled anyway and bowed for the class.

* * *

They were on their way home after a long day, that afternoon.

"You did it!" Zick said, patting her shoulder.

"You did most of it," replied Elena. "I just had to narrate what happened yesterday."

"The friendship thing, sure, but where'd you get the other things you said?"

"The Tamers' Manual, and a bit of logic."

Zick gasped. "You made it up?!"

"No!" she smiled cheekily. "Anyway, we got a perfect grade, it's not my problem anymore."

They were silent for a while.

"Where do you think those witches are?" Zick asked.

Elena's face turned sour. "When you say 'witches' you remind me of your Aunt Emily."

Zick had to laugh. "Come on, seriously! After that whole Mask of Fire thing we brought them into. They brought him with them to Kandrakar, or wherever that place was. I hope Magnacat doesn't make any more trouble, especially not there."

"That would be really humiliating," Elena said.

"Yeah, like what you did in class. Talk about monsters once living in the city."

"Oh yeah? Well who's the one who's always saying there are monsters here _now_?"

**- - THE END - -**


End file.
